bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lutece Particle
Fantasy pollution in Rapture : Some more physics defying MAGIC allegedly based on 'quantum' something-or-other. BTW 'fixed' in space' would have the particle shoot off at 25000 mph or more as the earth ISNT 'fixed' in space (goes around sun, sun around milkyway, milkyway galaxy moves in the universe, as well as the obvious rotation of the earth). Assume somehow this "particle" was 'fixed' in relation to just the Earth, then how does Columbia now move ?? - that changes the position Bioshock Raptures complete departure into Fantasyland - shame Sorry the DLC has crossed its Rapture into absolute and unrecoverable Fantasy Realm. Thus there is no way that it can be canon for the original previous Bioshock games which was a Sci-Fi universe (however tenuously it clung with some of the game mechanisms). Anti-Gravity flies in the face of reality and we wont even go into the multiverse quantum BS :Thanks for expressing your opinion. Now you can either develop more politely and sign your comment or stop writing in talk pages and get out of this wiki. Pauolo (talk) 22:23, April 3, 2014 (UTC) removed but worth keeping Behind the Scenes Althought the Lutece particle is based on quantum levitation (which is done by cooling a superconductor to a certain temperature then placing it above a track of magnets) the in game particle is just held in a canister. This was probably just a design choice seeing that quantum levitation would have been hard to design visually. - So a particle of limited dinky size is going to generate sufficient force to lift a multi thousand ton building (but if the building floats already, so why not just sever the mooring lines ?? Still not sure how you now hook it back up to the City...) SO now there are high powered magnetic force beams/super magnets (assuming the partcle exudes a powerful magnetic field strong enough to pull the fillings from mouth of anyone nearby) involved, to grab onto that particle so the 'levitation' force can be transmitted to the structure (instead of gum and balingwire which were sufficient when planes were made out of canvas and wood). They really should have used made-up pseudo-science names (like they do in steam punk) for all these things, instead of linking them to (and misapplying) real science terms. Too many people have seen all the TV shows. "Dont forget a little Ionic Gel to lubricate the Frobney-Tesla Waveguides to sufficiently smooth out the Aether Flow after you activate the Transdimensional Matrixation Stabilizers. Yi Suchong will be mad if we transmontrify the Zone data again." "One does not simply create elementary particles. They are an innate fixture of the universe and must be discovered; Rosalind's particles must be either already present in the Bioshock universe or taken from an alternate reality they exist in." Well nearly 100 years of "Atom Smasher" (particle accelerator) experiments makes this not quite true. Matter to Energy and Energy to Matter conversions happen all the time, even in nature. The 'particles' that are thought to be 'elemental' every time have been found to be made of even smaller things. Assuming all the made up stuff in this game World 'works' and the ability to manipulate them is taken as possible, then assembling a larger particle (made of other more 'elementary particles') with properties X Y and Z is possible. Lutece Particle uses time travel In the Bioshock Infinite panel at Momocon 2014, Troy Baker provided additional information: "I wish that the explanation of why Columbia was in the sky was exp... it was originally supposed to be a way bigger part of, it wasn't supposed to be just like a voxophone that you found. It was supposed to be like really big, and how that came through, and I wish that would have been more clear, because I think it was such an ingenious conceit, that it was because it was continually going back in time to the second that it wasn't falling." http://youtu.be/hZp1swPTFNA?t=35m39s 15:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC)